


Tumblr Ficlet: Lineage Family Dinner Awkwardness

by antheiasilva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon and Padme would have totally been on the same page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/pseuds/antheiasilva
Summary: Politics at lineage family dinner: what could go wrong?





	Tumblr Ficlet: Lineage Family Dinner Awkwardness

Anakin: I found talking to Captain Tarkin really interesting

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan: Oh no.

Qui-Gon: Did you now?

Anakin: I think he had a good point about the jedi generals not going far enough to win the war

Qui-Gon and Padme: Not far enough!?

Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan, what have you been teaching this boy?

Anakin and Obi-Wan: HEY!!!

Anakin: I’m not a boy.

Padme: Hmmm…..

Obi-Wan: I told him we cannot sacrifice who we are or we will lose even if we win

Padme: I’m not sure he heard you.

Anakin: Hey! Whose side are you on?

Padme: The side of peace. Also Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon: By taking up the role of generals, the jedi have already sacrificed too much.

Obi-Wan (coughs): hypocritical

Padme and Qui-Gon: DIPLOMACY!!…

Anakin: DOESN’T WORK!!

Chaotic shouting.

Obi-Wan: I don’t suppose anyone remembered it’s my birthday. You know, the first one in like 10 years where I’m not being shot at or chased. But you know, no big deal.

Ahsoka: I did! I even got you a present!

Obi-Wan: Oh?

The door chimes. Ahsoka picks up a bottle of Corellian brandy and Obi-Wan smiles.

Obi-Wan: Thank you, Ahsoka. I knew I could count on you.

Ahsoka: Nope: This is for Master Plo. I bribed him here to mediate. Happy birthday!!

Obi-Wan: FACEPALM.


End file.
